La otra cara de la moneda
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Porque todas las historias tienen dos lados. Y para cada lado, la historia es ligeramente distinta. Separados, cada lado cuenta su versión de los hechos, pero cuando se conocen los dos, solo la verdad saldrá al descubierto. Esta es, la otra cara de la moneda. Advertencias en el interior. Oneshot fluffy con un intento de humor.


_Hola a todos, así que aquí les tengo un regalito especial a todos los amantes del YuiKyouko, si no es lo tuyo entonces no leas. Así que el segundo capítulo me encanto hasta que aquella escena Ayano/Kyouko se interpuso en el camino, por eso quise escribirlo dandole un contexto diferente._

 ** _Advertencias: Kyouko y Yui establecido. Lenguaje no apto para todo público, situaciones subidas de tono y algo de bashing (muy pequeño) contra Ayano. Además de spoilers del capítulo 2 de la tercera temporada._**

 _Solo los errores en el fic y la historia me pertenecen, el resto no es mío, de lo contrario Yuru Yuri sería bastante más Yuri y Kyoko y Yui serían canon._

* * *

 **La otra cara de la moneda.**

Mía.

Es mi primer pensamiento mientras la veo sonreír como una idiota mientras dibuja otra crepe. Y sin querer sonrío también. Ella es preciosa. Hace un conejo y no sólo estoy impresionada, es tan malditamente adorable que no puedo evitarla quererla más. Todo en Kyouko es tan entrañable.

Bueno, no todo.

Y entonces justo en el momento exacto en que lo pienso, nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella curva un poco su sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillan con malicia. Y la siento. Su pie acariciando mi muslo por debajo de la mesa. Siento como mi rostro se calienta mientras que su sonrisa se hace solo más amplia.

Porque hay momentos en donde Kyouko no es exactamente tierna. Y que los dioses me ayuden, porque creo que ese lado de ella me encanta incluso más.

Chinatsu mueve los labios y sé que me está diciendo algo pero no soy capaz de entenderla. Su pie avanza peligrosamente y siento una mezcla ridícula de anhelo y frustración. Sé que está irritada por mi numerito del corazón, y no pude evitarlo, me encanta como ella me recuerda que así como es mía, yo soy suya. Porque si hay algo que Kyouko y yo tenemos en común, es que odiamos compartir. Y verla toda impaciente y estresada mientras trata de fingir que no le afecta que Chinatsu está casi restregándose contra mí mientras la ayudo con sus galletas no hace nada más que excitarme. Hay días, en los que simplemente quieres ver el mundo arder.

Así que Kyouko me ve toda la tarde siendo muy atenta con Chinatsu, y aunque me hace sentir mal saber que estoy ilusionando a Chinatsu un poco con cada gesto, la forma en la que la vena del cuello le salta a Toshino con cada interacción sólo me impulsa a ir un poco más lejos.

Y entonces, lo inimaginable ocurre. Kyouko explota y no de la forma en la que yo me esperaba. No, la señorita hace una rabieta enfrente de nuestras amigas. Es algo tonto relacionado con la forma de mis galletas. Son tortugas. Y en mi defensa, ni siquiera sabía que el animal espiritual de Chinatsu son las tortugas, pero Kyouko cree que sí y en un ataque de celos mudos toma sus cosas y se va sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No sé cómo explicarles lo que acaba de pasar a nuestras amigas. Afortunadamente Akari tiene alguna especie de poder oculto de entendimiento y convence a Chinatsu de que es hora de irse. Y apenas se van, yo cuento hasta diez antes de agarrar mis llaves y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, justo hacia la casa de Kyouko.

No tengo que ir hasta su casa. La encuentro justo en la mitad, en el parque, nuestro parque. Y ¿adivinen? Sí, no está sola. La maravilla tsundere está con ella. Y mi lado más racional piensa que es una estúpida coincidencia, pero simplemente no pudo mantenerlo junto. Porque Kyouko está muy enojada y celosa. Y Kyouko estando enojada y celosa es una combinación que no me gusta imaginar cuando la presidenta está cerca. Y menos cuando lleva un maldito vestido que es justo como el de Mirakkurun en el número más reciente del manga.

Sí, lo sé. Tener una novia otaku te cambia.

Ya no están hablando. Kyouko debió sentir mi mirada penetrándole el cráneo a la cretina de pelo violeta y voltea un momento. Y es un segundo. Pero ella me ve y las cosas no pintan nada bien. Nada se ve bien, porque ahora Kyouko charla alegremente con ella mientras yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarlas interactuar desde un maldito matorral en el que podría haber una familia de arañas viviendo.

Maldita sea.

Trato de no pensar en lo que dirán de mi cuando encuentren mi cadáver embarrado en un matorral lleno de horripilantes y espantosas arañas cuando su risa me saca de mis pensamientos, tacha eso, creo que moriré aquí por un corazón roto y seré comida por arañas. Porque Kyouko se acaba de reír, sí, pero no lo está fingiendo, parece que Ayano es particularmente buena haciendo sentir mejor a mi novia.

Y no puedo evitarlo pero una parte de mi quiere interponerse entre las dos y decirle la verdad a Ayano, que Kyouko es sólo mía y que nunca tendrá una oportunidad con ella, que las fantasías pervertidas de Chitose son solo eso, fantasías. Porque en la realidad Kyouko es mi novia, y espero que eso no cambie en un muy largo plazo. Quisiera alejarla de Kyouko para siempre, pero no es justo, Kyouko tiene el derecho de hablar con quién le plazca y estar con quien desee, aunque me muera de celos en el proceso. Hay muchas cosas que me gustarían, en realidad quisiera no odiar a Ayano. Sé que es una buena chica, se ve como alguien confiable, agradable y sus juegos de palabras son simplemente hilarantes. Pero también sé que está enamorada de Kyouko, y una parte de mi entiende, maldición, una parte de mi sabe exactamente lo muy fácil que es enamorarse de ella.

Pero otra parte solo quiere exterminarla a ella y a cualquier otro ser humano que pueda llamar su atención. Trató de desechar ese pensamiento inútil y estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo, porque resulta que uno de mis grandes defectos es que soy propensa a aferrarme a las cosas. Y resulta que los celos son divertidos de ocasionar pero no de vivir. Ellas se sonríen y entonces decido que puedo ser celosa pero no masoquista. Así que me rindo. Siento un malestar en el estómago y me siento estúpida por utilizar a Chinatsu y muy ridícula por actuar como una loca psicótica.

A veces simplemente lo mejor es dar la vuelta, no mirar atrás y eliminar cualquier tipo de pensamiento sobre aquello que te lastima tanto.

Así que eso hago.

Supongo que no soy tan sigilosa como lo creía, porque después de escabullirme hasta un bloque de edificios siento a alguien sujetarme del brazo. Y aunque suene malditamente cliché, sé que es ella desde el momento en que su piel tocó la mía. Me gira con algo de brusquedad y por un momento me siento desconcertada. Ella se ve igual de furiosa pero se queda allí sujetándome del brazo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Una sonrisa amarga se extiende por sus labios y sé que no va a salir nada bueno de esto si no tengo paciencia. — ¿Dónde dejaste a Chinatsu? ¿Es que acaso es tan mala en la cama como decorando pancakes?

—No sabría decirlo. —Contestó de forma conciliadora. Ella me mira expectante. —Nunca me he acostado con ella.

— ¿En serio? Después de esta tarde casi ni me sorprendería que mañana fueras a pedirle matrimonio. —Retruca Kyouko con ironía y aunque odio ver el malestar en sus facciones creo que incluso me gusta cuando esta toda amargada y odiosa.

— Kyouko, yo solo…lo siento. ¿Ok?—Contestó ignorando su provocación. Toshino ciertamente no se espera una disculpa y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro lo demuestra. —Fui una imbécil contigo y con Chinatsu. Te amo y lamento mucho haberte lastimado.

Ella parpadea lentamente con la boca entreabierta. ¿Es un momento muy horrible para tratar de besarla? No puedo evitar perderme en sus labios un segundo pero entró en razón rápidamente y consigo desviar mi mirada hacia sus ojos. Ella me mira un poco más y aunque quiere decir algo solo logra abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sintiéndome un poco mejor pero aun así bastante idiota, decido dejar de avergonzarme a mí misma e ir a encerrarme en mi apartamento.

Al menos allí no puedo ser una idiota con nadie. Sólo tal vez con la araña, maldito bicho.

—Yo…uhm, hablamos luego. Ayano debe estar esperándote. —Me despido torpemente y me giró con intención de irme.

Podía decir algo ridículamente cursi como que mi corazón duele por tener que irme así, y aunque es verdad, no voy a caer tan bajo. Así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo de sonreír y doy un paso. Y ahí quedo. El férreo agarre de Kyouko me impide marcharme. Aún se ve confundida y me mira intensamente por unos segundos. Estoy apunto de abrir la boca y decirle que el concepto de irse implica no estar en un sitio más tiempo, y cómo no puedo hacer eso si me sostiene así, cuando de repente mi espalda duele y siento el choque brusco de mis huesos contra el concreto de la pared del edificio más cercano.

Mis ojos están cerrados y cuando los abro me encuentro con que Kyouko está demasiado cerca. Su cuerpo se aprieta contra el mío deliciosamente, siento sus muslos contra los míos y aunque estoy confundida, no puedo evitar disfrutarlo un poco. Su aroma embriagador llena mis sentidos y ella no lo hace más fácil cuando acaricia brevemente mi oreja con sus labios.

— ¿Crees que fue fácil? Verte coquetear descaradamente con esa falsa imitación de Mirakkurun y no poder hacer algo al respecto, ¿huh? —Susurra Toshino dejando que su aliento me haga cosquillas. Ahogo un gemido y trató de hablar pero ella me gana y baja una octava su voz haciéndola sonar demasiado sensual. — Si ninguna de esas dos hubiera estado en tu apartamento te abría podido demostrar lo mucho que me encanta como te queda la camisa que te regale. Pero quizás fue a propósito, ¿Te gusta? ¿Te atrae la idea de volverme loca de celos? O quizás…quizás quieres un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de que eres solo mía.

Un gemido lastimero escapa de mi garganta y aunque debería sentirme avergonzada por la impresionante rapidez con la que mi cuerpo está listo para ella, me siento demasiado caliente para pensar en otra cosa además de lo sexy que es Toshino. Siento su sonrisa y me estremezco al sentir sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa y su lengua acariciar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis manos se deslizan por su cintura hasta sus muslos y la acerco a mí. Bendito sea el pervertido que inventó esas faldas.

—No quiero que coquetees con nadie. No quiero que dejes que nadie se acerque tanto a ti. Mucho menos que regales corazones con forma de pan cake. No quiero que tus manos toquen a nadie. —Ordena Kyouko moviendo sus caderas para obtener algo de fricción y de repente siento que debemos ir a otro lado a menos de que quiera que nos arresten por realizar actos indecentes en plena vía pública. —Solo a mí. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que soy tu dueña?

No puedo detenerme. Presionó mis labios contra los suyos posesivamente y pronto terminamos en medio de un caliente, brusco e intenso beso. Su lengua acaricia la mía y no puedo hacer otras cosa que aferrarme más a ella mientras mis manos recorren sus muslos firmes. Ella gime en el beso y me doy cuenta de que necesitamos salir de aquí. Ahora. Porque no necesito ser adivina para ver en mi futuro cercano, caliente, sudoroso e increíble sexo de reconciliación.

Así que logro separarme de ella. Sus pupilas dilatadas me miran con lujuria y amor y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que dedicarle una gran sonrisa estúpida de pura adoración. No puedo evitarlo, la amo tanto.

—Vamos. —Contesto finalmente tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Recuérdamelo.

Ella vacila sólo un momento y eso rompe algo del hechizo del momento. Se aclara la garganta algo nerviosa y da un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí.

—En realidad, Ayano sí que está esperándome. —Se excusa con delicadeza esperando mi reacción.

Yo me siento como si fuera a morir. Como si todo se cayera a mí alrededor. Como si ella hubiera arrancado mi corazón y lo estuviera apretando con saña. Como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Como si hubiera tragado arsénico y las mariposas dentro de mi estómago estuvieran enloquecidas agonizando. Como si Kyouko hubiera dicho que ella iba a irse con Ayano... espera, eso fue lo que dijo. Así que todo mi mundo se desmorona por una maldita frase. Y la rabia, las inseguridades y los celos tratan de darme el golpe final. Y lo hacen. Soy un perfecto cadáver que no puede sino esperar el momento en el cual va a estar solo para poder sepultar sus penas bajo litros de alcohol y mujeres…ok, no pero tal vez sí bajo kilos de helado y un violento enfrentamiento con el peor jefe de Namori Quest. Y no, no estoy siendo dramática. Simplemente estoy muerta. Bueno, al menos por dentro.

Por fuera soy toda profesionalismo, uso mi mejor mascara, sonrío con todo el potencial de una gran actriz, y asiento con lo que parece pura comprensión antes de besarla castamente en la mejilla.

—Diviértete, cariño. — Le deseo y empiezo a caminar hacia mi apartamento deseando darme unas palmaditas mentales en la espalda a modo de felicitación, soy una increíble actriz.

Pero Kyouko vuelve a aferrarse a mi brazo, y cómo empiezo a sentir los ojos medio humedecidos por las lágrimas que quiero derramar apenas me encuentre en la felicidad de mi solitario hogar estoy casi dispuesta a gritarle a Kyouko que me deje en paz y se vaya con la estúpida esa. Pero no lo hago, finjo despreocupación y la miro interrogante.

Ella parece sentirse arrepentida y culpable. De repente no quiero saber ni porque, quiero poder ser un cadáver en paz.

—Lo siento…—Masculla ella medio avergonzada, medio perdida.

Yo ahogo un suspiro, en un momento puede volverse el ser más sexy y provocativo del mundo mundial y al otro puede volverse inocente y torpe como una niña pequeña. Definitivamente, esta mujer va a ser la muerte para mí. Aun así trato de verme confundida y estoy a punto de jugar mi rol cuando ella niega con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

—Tu sabes porqué. Yo…siento si hice parecer como si Ayano y yo fuéramos algo distinto a amigas. Sólo que le prometí invitarla a una bebida. —Se disculpa Toshino y me odio por ser tan vulnerable ante sus grandes ojos azules, ahora tristes. —No se me ocurrió otra excusa, te estabas yendo y yo…no quiero que un malentendido arruine todo. Te amo, idiota.

Y así de fácil es traer a alguien del mundo de los muertos. Así que aunque finjo molestia por su cariñoso insulto sonrío de una forma tan estúpida que agradezco no poder ver mi propia cara en este instante. Sin embargo, el mundo tiene sentido cuando ella me sonríe de vuelta y me roba un rápido beso en los labios.

—Espérame. —Me pide inmediatamente cuando se separa mirándome suplicante.

—No te demores mucho. —Conteste radiante. —Sólo te esperare toda una vida.

—Eres tan cursi. —Se burla Kyouko aunque puedo ver perfectamente su sonrisa tonta y como sus mejillas se vuelven ligeramente rosadas. —Ya vengo.

Y se va. La veo correr hacia una máquina expendedora y sacar dos bebidas antes de devolverse corriendo hacia el parque donde Ayano la espera. Genial. Los primeros diez minutos analizo y pienso detenidamente en todo, cuando empiezo a sentirme ansiosa trato de distraerme pero es algo complicado, y más cuando ni siquiera tengo mi teléfono conmigo para entretenerme. Y mi intento de tranquilizarme y mantenerme allí, dura como medio minuto más hasta que finalmente decido correr hacia el parque tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Las veo en los columpios y cuando Kyouko le regala las galletas que hicimos me siento confundida y agitada. Sin ser capaz de ayudarme a mí misma me acerco entre los arbustos aun cuando podría ser mordida por una de esas infernales arañas. Lo que una hace por amor, ¿no? Entonces escuchó más claramente, Ayano quiere decirle algo a Kyouko y ella también. Siento que la vida se va de mi cuerpo cuando ella le pregunta que más le gusta además del manga, ¿en serio? ¿Qué se espera que Kyouko le conteste: "tu"? Chica tonta. Y cuando Kyouko dice algo demasiado estúpido, incluso para sus comentarios deliberadamente estúpidos, sé que Kyouko también es consciente de los sentimientos de Ayano.

Hay un ardor en mi pecho cuando la conversación se hace menos sutil. Y quiero salir de la nada e interrumpir pero sé que no es lo adecuado. Kyouko nunca le habla de lo que iba a decir en primer lugar y Ayano no es la única intrigada al respecto. Sé que no me ha visto, por eso no se me ocurre porque lo guarda para sí. Luego de la nada se están despidiendo y yo me veo obligada a convertirme en una combinación del hombre invisible y flash para huir.

Sin embargo, la última línea de Ayano hace que me vuelva a quedar sin aliento sintiendo que estoy a punto de presenciar algo realmente importante. Pero no es capaz de pedirle que salgan o algo así, y cuando se despiden el alivio se arrastra por mi cuerpo con sorprendente velocidad.

Ayano está tan feliz que ni siquiera nota que Kyouko está yendo en dirección opuesta a su casa. Hacia mi apartamento.

Obviamente no puedo disimular si veo a Kyouko inmediatamente, estoy agitada por la carrera hasta allí y la adrenalina no está contribuyendo mucho. Así que paso la esquina y me meto en el primer supermercado que encuentro. Compro un pote de ron con pasas y una cajetilla de recuesto en la esquina de la tienda y abro los cigarrillos. No voy a fumar, pero es la distracción perfecta. Ya lo tengo en mi boca y estoy a punto de encenderlo cuando alguien lo tira al suelo de un manotazo. Y antes de que pueda decir algo Kyouko ya me está dando un sermón sobre lo horrible que es el cigarrillo. Le ofrezco el helado y la escucho alegremente tratando de no pensar en Ayano, ella come helado y al tiempo parlotea sobre los daños irreparables que ocasiona fumar. Cuando por fin se acaba el helado, y calma después de obligarme a tirar la cajetilla y hacerme jurar por Mirakkurun nunca volver a poner eso en mi boca, finalmente vamos al tema que me interesa.

—Yo…hoy quise decirle a Ayano. —Masculla finalmente como quien no quiere la cosa mientras sujeta mi mano tentativamente.

— ¿Decirle qué? —Pregunto con curiosidad mientras que siento como las mariposas en mi estómago revolotean expectantes.

—Que estoy enamorada de ti. —Contesta nerviosa. —Que estamos juntas.

Y ahora tengo que esforzarme por quitar la sonrisa de gato Cheshire que sé que tengo dibujada en los labios y debo tener una seria conversación con las mariposas que viven en mi estómago sobre no enloquecer de júbilo con cada maldita cosa acertada que Kyouko dice. Sin embargo, ahora mismo solo puedo disfrutar.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Inquiero sintiendo que este es un momento demasiado relevante en nuestra relación.

—Porque no sabía si eso estaba bien para ti. Yo…no sé, me gustaría que todos supieran pero nunca hemos hablado nada al respecto. —Contesta Kyouko algo insegura. Y eso me derrite totalmente.

—De acuerdo. Podemos hablar con todas mañana. —Mascullo casi tarareando. Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír. Aun así hay algo que me sigue molestando. Mi sonrisa disminuye un poco. —Kyouko, en verdad lamento ser una estúpida total y hacerte pasar todo eso con Chinatsu. Ninguna de las dos lo merecía.

—En realidad no estaba tan celosa. —Responde mientras balancea nuestras manos unidas distraídamente. Yo la miro con incredibilidad y ella se sonroja. —Está bien, si estaba muy celosa. Pero para ser honesta lo que más me molestó fue ser tu tercera elección para sacar a la araña.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestiono con curiosidad bastante sorprendida por su admisión.

—A estas alturas deberías saberlo, yo quiero ser la primera persona en la que pienses. Siempre. Desde desbloquear un nuevo nivel de Namori Quest, hasta matar diminutas arañas. —Murmura Kyouko con anhelo. Antes de que pueda decir algo ella está dándome una mirada sucia y sé que el momento romántico se ha ido. —Incluso si estas frustrada sexualmente. No, especialmente cuando eso pase.

Yo giro los ojos ante su comentario lascivo pero mi sonrisa es permanente en mi rostro y no parece querer desaparecer.

—Pero en serio. Quiero ser tu primera opción en todo. —Dice Kyouko mirándome fijamente.

—Lo eres. Es sólo que no quería que pensaras que era una cobarde. —Admito con un suspiro evitando mirarla. —Quiero que pienses en mí como alguien valiente, no una niña asustada de una estúpida araña.

Ella me jala y me besa lentamente. Es solo un roce de labios pero la intensidad me eriza la piel.

—Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, pero eres un ser humano que tiene derecho a tener miedo. Cuando eso pase yo quiero ser valiente por ti. —Susurra Kyouko contra mis labios.

Y es cursi. Pero es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho nunca. Así que vuelvo a besarla. Porque quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que la amo. Las arañas pueden ser aterradoras, peludas y horribles, pero sería incluso capaz de bailar con ellas, si eso garantiza que Kyouko va a venir a rescatarme.

.

* * *

 _Si suelen leerme probablemente se estaban esperando algo larguísimo, pero simplemente se me ocurrió mientras veía el capitulo y nada mejor que algo simple y corto sin mucho drama, solo como por endulzarse el alma con algo de amorsh YuiKyo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo._

 _Me dio la idea loca de reescribir algunos momentos de algunos capítulos, quizpas incluir un poco a Sakurako y Himawari, otra pareja que me encantó en este capítulo. Bueno, es solo una idea... así que dejen sus impresiones, críticas, opiniones, comentarios y tomatazos en el recuadro de abajo, todos son bien recibidos._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Enteramente suya,_

 _Alexis Gray._


End file.
